Susanne Heim
Susanne Heim (* 1955) ist eine deutsche Politikwissenschaftlerin und Historikerin mit den Themenschwerpunkten Nationalsozialismus, Holocaust und internationale Flüchtlingspolitik. Leben Susanne Heim studierte von 1974 bis 1981 Politologie, Geschichte und Literaturwissenschaft in Hamburg und Berlin. 1981 machte sie ihr Diplom in Politologie an der Universität Hamburg. Als Examensarbeit legte die Enkelin eines der Führer der schleswig-holsteinischen Landvolkbewegung, Claus Heim, eine Untersuchung mit dem Titel Die Landvolkbewegung in Schleswig-Holstein 1928/29. Eine Analyse ihrer sozioökonomischen Entstehungsbedingungen vor. Von 1985 bis 1989 arbeitete sie als wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin am Hamburger Institut für Sozialforschung, wo sie sich mit dem Projekt „Täterbiographien im Nationalsozialismus“ befasste. 1991 promovierte sie am Otto-Suhr-Institut der Freien Universität Berlin (FU Berlin) über die deutsche Besatzungsherrschaft in Polen während des Zweiten Weltkriegs. Von 1991 bis 1993 arbeitete Heim als Redakteurin beim Gen-ethischen Informationsdienstes in Berlin. Von 1996 bis 1997 war sie als Fellow am International Research Center for Holocaust Studies der Gedenkstätte Yad Vashem in Jerusalem in Israel tätig. 2002 habilitierte sie am Fachbereich Politik- und Sozialwissenschaft der FU Berlin. Im Jahr 2002 war sie als Charles Revson Fellow for Archival Research zu einem Forschungsaufenthalt am Holocaust Memorial Museum in Washington in den USA. Von 1999 bis 2005 war Heim als wissenschaftliche Mitarbeiterin beziehungsweise seit 2004 als Leiterin am Forschungsprogramm Geschichte der Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft im Nationalsozialismus der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft beteiligt, ihr Arbeitsschwerpunkt lag bei der „Ost- und ‚Lebensraum‘-Forschung in Kaiser-Wilhelm-Instituten“. Seit 2005 ist sie Projektleiterin der wissenschaftlichen Edition „Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945“, deren Herausgebergremium zurzeit angehören: der Klagenfurter Historiker Dieter Pohl, der Freiburger Historiker Ulrich Herbert, ferner Horst Möller, der ehemalige Direktor des Münchener Instituts für Zeitgeschichte, sowie der amtierende Direktor des IfZ, Andreas Wirsching, und Michael Hollmann, der Präsident des Deutschen Bundesarchivs. In der auf 16 Bände angelegten Quellenedition zur Verfolgung der Juden in Deutschland während der Zeit des Nationalsozialismus sollen private Stimmen ebenso dokumentiert werden wie auch staatliche und parteidienstliche Stellen sowie Verfolgte oder Augenzeugen. Das Langzeitprojekt wird nach Presseberichten von der Deutschen Forschungsgemeinschaft (DFG) mit rund 250.000 Euro pro Band finanziert und ist damit derzeit das aufwendigste geisteswissenschaftliche Projekt der DFG. Im Wintersemester 2009/10 hatte Heim eine Gastprofessur an der Universität Wien inne. Sie ist seit 2010 Mitglied des Internationalen Wissenschaftlichen Beirats des Wiener Wiesenthal Instituts für Holocaust-Studien (VWI). Heim veröffentlichte bislang zahlreiche Fachbücher, teils auch als Mitautorin, Bearbeiterin oder Herausgeberin, sowie Fachaufsätze und Beiträge in Fachzeitschriften. Sie publiziert vor allem zur Geschichte des Nationalsozialismus sowie zur Bevölkerungspolitik und Migration im 20. Jahrhundert. Schriften * Deutsches Reich: 1938 – August 1939. Band 2 von: Götz Aly (Hrsg.): Die Verfolgung und Ermordung der europäischen Juden durch das nationalsozialistische Deutschland 1933–1945. R. Oldenbourg Verlag, München 2009, ISBN 978-3-486-58523-0. (Bearbeitung) * Fluchtpunkt Karibik. Jüdische Emigranten in der Dominikanischen Republik. 1. Auflage, Ch. Links Verlag, Berlin 2009, ISBN 978-3-86153-551-5. (Mit: Hans Ulrich Dillmann) * The Kaiser Wilhelm Society under national socialism. Cambridge University Press, New York City 2009, ISBN 978-0-521-87906-4. (Englisch; Herausgeberin) * Kalorien, Kautschuk, Karrieren. Pflanzenzüchtung und landwirtschaftliche Forschung in Kaiser-Wilhelm-Instituten 1933 bis 1945. Band 5 von: Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft zur Förderung der Wissenschaften: Geschichte der Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft im Nationalsozialismus. Wallstein-Verlag, Göttingen 2003, ISBN 3-89244-696-2. * Architects of annihilation. Auschwitz and the logic of destruction. Weidenfeld and Nicolson, London 2002, ISBN 0-297-84278-1: (Englisch; mit: Götz Aly) * Autarkie und Ostexpansion. Pflanzenzucht und Agrarforschung im Nationalsozialismus. Band 2 von: Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft zur Förderung der Wissenschaften: Geschichte der Kaiser-Wilhelm-Gesellschaft im Nationalsozialismus. Wallstein-Verlag, Göttingen 2002, ISBN 3-89244-496-X. (Herausgeberin) * Berechnung und Beschwörung. Überbevölkerung – Kritik einer Debatte. Verlag der Buchläden Schwarze Risse / Rote Strasse, Berlin 1996, ISBN 3-924737-33-9. (Mit: Ulrike Schaz) * Vordenker der Vernichtung. Auschwitz und die deutschen Pläne für eine neue europäische Ordnung. Durchgesehene Ausgabe, Fischer-Taschenbuch-Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1993, ISBN 3-596-11268-0. (Mit: Götz Aly; Lizenzausgabe des Hoffmann-und-Campe-Verlags, Hamburg); erweiterte Neuausgabe Fischer Taschenbuch, Frankfurt/Main 2013, ISBN 978-3-596-19510-7 Weblinks * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Neuzeithistoriker Kategorie:Holocaustforscher Kategorie:Journalist (Deutschland) Kategorie:Deutscher Kategorie:Geboren 1955 Kategorie:Frau